SPN
by Artemis1716
Summary: Twenty-four year old hunter Annabelle Kyle didn't know what to expect when John Winchester decided to give her a late night visit. Now she is being thrown into different scenarios with both Sam and Dean her long time best friends since childhood, even though she hasn't seen them in years. Hunting with the Winchesters is not easy, especially hiding a secret from them.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hello my fellow fan fiction members! I have had this account for a while now *cough, cough* a year, give or take but who's counting anyway. This is my first story ever! So I'm sorry if the first chapter isn't so great. But hey, I'm letting strangers read my work. And I am not too big on that type of stuff so SUCK IT UP. *teehees* I'm only kidding. I've been working on this story for a couple of months or close to a year and I'm up to date with the series so I know where this story is gonna go. I'm that type of weirdo loser that watches the episodes and knows what my character is gonna say and react when I reach those future episodes. The main character's name is Annabelle Kyle and her closest friends and family call her Anna (yes like the angel Anna but I'm going to change her name when I get there). The story is going to be in her POV and occasionally in third POV and I will let you know when the POV changes. NOW I'M GONNA SHUT UP SO U CAN READ!

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own any of the characters or the show and all the credit belongs to Supernatural's owners. But if they want to give me all the rights and I can own them, they can hand them over to me! *Hopeful eyes*

Chapter One: Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

Opening the car door I grabbed my dark bag as I pushed myself out of my midnight blue '05 GTO. Grasping my left upper arm I closed the door behind me. The streets were empty at this time of night, but I was still able to smell the rain that had stopped not too long ago. Taking precautions I hurried up the stone steps to get inside the apartment building, but before stepping inside I was able to catch my reflection from the door window. My lip slightly busted, my raven colored hair in a messy ponytail, and a small cut located on the edge of my jaw. It looked as if I had been mugged in a dark alley. It especially didn't help that my clothes were dirty, torn and somewhat bloody in some places. I honestly did not realize how bad I looked.

_Perfect, now I have to get inside before the neighbors see. _I thought, deciding to avoid the elevator to avoid being seen I took the stairs all the way to the fifth floor. Poking my head out of the door I scanned the area to see if anyone had decided to go out for a stroll or had just arrived from partying all night. Concluding it was safe I hurried through the empty hallway and power-walked to the end of the hallway while pulling out my keys. I unlocked the white wooded door that read the number 517 and entered the darkened apartment.

Leaning against the door I removed my jacket in order to catch my breath letting what had occurred to sink in. _Why am I always the one to get the really violent spirits? _I asked myself. Moving away from the door I tossed my bag and the jacket on my back to the kitchen counter. But suddenly something moved at the corner of my eye near my living room. Reaching into my back pocket I grabbed a silver blade taking silent steps towards the dark figure. Getting closer I was able to see that the figure was facing the other way giving me perfect aim to strike this person or thing down. Drawing a few more steps I was about to make my move when the shape turned around catching me by surprise. Squinting, my eyes was able to make out some of its features causing them to widen for a fraction of a second. But the shock quickly dissolved.

"Well, I didn't think I would see you again John." I addressed the shadow putting the blade back into my pocket.

Crossing to a nearby wall I flicked the light switch on revealing the aged man and the conservative sized apartment. The man had dark hair and a matching mustache and beard that each had a few strands of white hair. Though he seemed older he still that sadness in his eyes, no matter the years that I haven't seen him he still carried those sad eyes. This was the man that had saved my life all those years ago, even though it was a long time ago I could still close my eyes and re-live that horrible night like it was only a few hours ago. He still wore the same type of clothes like when I was younger, dark stained with matching work boots.

"It's been a long time Annabelle." His somewhat raspy voice answered with a small smile. John took a few steps forward in my direction. "Out hunting?" He said pointing his head in my direction. Following his gaze I was able to see the medium sized gash on my arm.

"Do you really need to ask?" I said walking past him as I took a seat on my three seater leather couch. Resting my back against it I looked over at the bleeding gash.

"Got a first aid kit?" John asked.

"It's in my bag, on the kitchen counter." I pointed. Leaving the room momentarily he returned with my bag in hand. Taking the seat beside me he searched through and pulled out the first aid and began to fish out the necessities. It was silent at first as he worked, there was really nothing to say, I hadn't seen the man in such a long time. But I decided to force myself to talk. "Why are you here?" His dark eyes roamed my face as he finished cleaning the wound.

"I was hunting." Was all he said, it was pretty obvious that he was holding onto something.

"Still after that _thing_, huh?

"…yea, but this time I'm close."

"You've been hunting this thing for over twenty years on a wild goose chase and now after so many years you're close?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"This time it's on the move since it knows I'm after it. I've got some leads." He explained.

"If you're close then why isn't your son with you?" I pressed. I already knew the answer to that question but I decided to ask him anyway.

"This is something that I got to do, alone." Wrapping the bandage around my arm tightly John made sure it was going to say in place.

"I still don't understand though, why are you here? I mean face to face." I explained getting on my feet and heading into the kitchen. Opening the overhead cabinet I grabbed two glass cups and filled each with some ice.

"I'm heading after this thing on my own. Which means I'm gonna be gone for a while."

"Define a while." I said pulling out a bottle of whiskey from beneath another cabinet and filling both cups halfway.

"I don't know." John answered truthfully, "But I came to give you this." Reaching inside his jacket he pulled out a bound leather brown journal. I seriously could not believe my eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"I need you to hang onto this for a little while." John placed his journal on the counter in my direction.

"But you never go anywhere without this thing." I protested.

"Well this time I am. Don't try to argue with me and just hang onto this until they come to pick it up."

"This is for _them? _What makes you think that He is going to come. I mean you both don't have the best relationship, and Bobby told me that he left."

"That doesn't matter now, I just know he is. I've made a path for them to follow and they will find you." I bit my bottom lip in concentration and shook my head as I brought my cup of whiskey back into the living room as I took another seat on my couch. Leaning over slightly my elbows touched the edge of my knees as my attention was then drawn to the bag that was sitting at my feet.

"You remember why I had to leave. Don't you?" I asked softly, eyes still not on him.

He nodded, "I do."

"And you still want me to get involved."

"I do." He repeated. Wetting my lips my eyes turned to look over at John's face and then I slowly nodded my head in understanding. Placing my hand inside my bag I pulled out a silver flask. Unscrewing the top I pressed it to my lips and drunk down some of the liquid. After a moment of silence I let out a sigh and returned the flask into my bag.

"I'll hang onto the journal." Nodding his head John didn't say a word and again the room was silent. After a few moments John around and began to walk in the direction of the door. "John." I called, he stopped in his tracks and turned halfway to look at me. "Be careful." Without saying a word John walked out the door without looking back in my direction.

Laying back against the couch I rested my arm on top of the armrest and closed my eyes, I then used the other hand to rub my temples to ease the headache that was beginning to surface. _What the HELL did you just get yourself into Anna…you know why you had to leave. All those years of keeping everyone you care about safe, now, down the toilet. _Opening my eyes again I turned my head to look over at John's journal that was still sitting on the kitchen counter.

Pulling myself onto my feet I went to the kitchen and picked up the journal turning it over in my hands. I examined it still not being able to believe that John had left something so precious to him behind for me to hang on to. And of course the sudden urge to look through it hit me pretty hard. But I was never told to open it, so it seemed that my curiosity was going to have to wait. Fighting the urge I chugged down what was left of my whiskey and left in the direction of my bedroom.

Heading through the open door of my bedroom I hit my back onto of the firm mattress. The room around me was plain and boring, it was quite ironic if you thought about it considering the life that I lived. It was pretty laughable, the walls were a boring white, there were no rugs or anything that would make the room pop or even show off my personality. Not even the sheets on the full sized bed. Making my way over to my nightstand that stood beside the bed I got down on my knees on the wooden floor, placing the John's journal momentarily on the bed I strategically pried one of the wooden planks loose.

Peering inside the darkness below I slid my hand inside and felt around until my fingertips were able to feel some smooth wood and brought out the ancient box. There wasn't anything special about the box but the contents inside. Unhooking the latch I placed the journal inside without looking at the contents and returned the box to its original hiding place until I was ready to take it out again.

Getting up from the floor I sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled off my black converse sneakers and just dropped them on the floor. Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out the blade that I had taken out from earlier and shoved it under my pillow as I let my head fall on top of its surface I looked up at the ceiling thinking about John and the yellowed eyed demon before being able to shut my eyes.

**Author's Note: **Alright! This is chapter one of my serious. Sorry if it isn't good yet it's gonna get better. Next chapter is going to be a day in the life of Anna before I bring in Sam and Dean. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes and other writing mistakes. I'm not the best editor. SOOO REVIEW! …if you'd like, it's up to you. I won't make you. So until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: ** Let me start out with HELLO! *waves* Anyways! I want to start out with a shout out and say thanks to my first review to AmeliaReddy! Your review has inspired me to keep on writing and posting! Hooray! And to thank you I'll give you the best cyber hug EVER! *stranger hug* I know it's weird but *shrugs* just wanted to say thank you. NOW BACK TO THE STORY! This chapter is gonna be about getting to know about Annabelle and her life, blah blah blah. TIme for the chapter!

**Disclamer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters...someday I might!...maybe...first step denial...*sighs*..Enjoy the story!

Chapter Two: The Blood of a Kyle

Turning over to my left side I reached over to silence the annoying sound that was coming out of my clock. The red numbers read 5:50 am reminding me that it was time to start the day. Looking out of my bedroom window which led to the fire escape I was able to see the sun beginning to poke its head out. Taking this as a sign I stood out of bed and stretched but the moment I did this pain quickly shot through parts of my body. Grabbing my brown towel that was currently sitting on a hook on my closet door I exited the room for a must needed shower.

Getting out of the shower I could feel the instant relief on my aching muscles where the hot water had engulfed me. As I wrapped myself in the towel I headed over to the sink and wiped away the condensation from the mirror located above. Tilting my head over to the right I looked to see the cut that was on my jaw was almost completely gone and only resembled a paper cut. Leaning closer to the mirror I looked at my lip to see that my lip was partially puffy at the corner. So naturally I did was anybody would (…well maybe a child.) I poked and prodded it with my finger occasionally saying "oww." It stung. But it wasn't so bad, I could have walked away with worse, and sometimes I do. Picking up my blue toothbrush I didn't even bother to look at the wound on my arm. I just smothered my toothbrush with some minty paste.

Re-entering my domain or bedroom as others would like to call, I placed my clothes from last night onto my unmade bed to walk over to my closet. Skimming through my wardrobe I settled on a white graphic tee and dark blue jeans. When I was completely dressed and my hair back into a ponytail I pulled the blade from last night from under my pillow. The moment I pulled it out the sun's rays bounced off of it causing the bowie knife to glisten and shine. My finger followed the path of the cold blade to the very tip. How many has this blade killed? Hundreds, perhaps? Maybe even more? It's never the blade that made the kill but the hunter wielding the blade. The blood that flowed through my veins was the blood of a hunter, the blood of a Kyle.

The Kyles were no strangers to the secret world of the supernatural. We knew of the monsters under our beds, they were nothing compared to the monsters that walked the earth with us. The monsters were not the ones that blended and hid in the shadows but the ones that stood in plain sight, the ones that felt no reason to hide. Sometimes you couldn't even believe what was right in front of you but go by mere instinct. Risks are taken when choosing this path, there are never happy endings. But this is what came a Hunter, and you knew that. It is a choice, but that does not stop the ones that have families to teach them what they know and pass them on. That didn't stop my family. Once you see the real world and what really inhabited it there is no way that it can be unseen, once you see them, they see you too. Almost every evil thing that you can think of exists, whether it be ghosts to spirits, to witches, shape shifters, werewolves, vampires, demons and so much more. And we fight them, they see us weak, and we may be, but we sure as hell are not going to let them take everything away from us without a fight. No way in hell. And if we go down, we go down fighting, and dragging them to hell with us.

_Every hunter has a story…a beginning, and it's never a good one. Mine like the others don't begin with a once upon a time, it begins with murder and bloodshed. My father was a hunter while my mother grew up normal, ignorant of what was really around her. And the moment she met my father she fell head over heels, believing that she could handle anything. My father tried to convince her otherwise to make her understand that if she chose him then she would choosing all the dangers that would follow with him. Even though he warned her she still chose him and he gave in. I'm assuming that my father's family was associated with John Winchester's family which is how I believe they met. But that doesn't matter. What I do know is that my father and John had hunted together, only on occassion though. I had only met John once when I was very young. It was in the middle of the night and I was about two, I remember. There was a knock at our door. I had somehow managed to sneak out of bed without warning my parents, so I snuck by the stairs to watch what was happening. I was able to see my parents by the door to see John Winchester holding a sleeping baby in blue blankets and a small child by his legs. At the time I did not understand what was happening and before I could even get a bit closer my mother caught me and returned me to my room. But early the next morning I went to investigate further about the strangers from last night, I found that they left including my father. It was my mother who informed me of what had occurred that John had lost his wife, and his two sons had lost their mother in a terrible fire. At the age of five was when my father told me the truth. He explained to me what he really did for a living, he was not a businessman but a hunter of monsters, even though I was young I had a sharp mind and was able to understand what he was saying. It was at the age of five that I began my training to defend myself against what was really out there. And at the age of eight when I offically began._

I blinked the memories away and put away the knife, and took out a golden pocket watch. I attempted to open it but it remained shut, refusing to open. It had been that way since I could remember. Maybe one day I could open it. Instead I grabbed my cell phone from my jeans from last night and checked the time. Deciding that I should really get going I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my jacket, bag and keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost seven in the morning when I pulled up into the local diner. Before I headed inside I shoved a quarter into the slot of a stand and took a newspaper with me. The sound of the bell rung as I entered the Windmill Diner letting the workers know that they had just received another customer. Walking over to an empty booth I tossed my bag beside me and opened the newspaper in search of anything out of the ordinary. "Good morning Faith. What can I get you this morning?" I looked up to see a middle-aged waitress with blond hair in a French braid wearing a pink apron. She pulled out a pencil from behind her ear.

I smiled up at her politely, "I'll have the usual Emily. Thanks." Writing on her yellow pad she winked in my direction.

"You got it."

_Faith. _I snickered to myself. _Not even a simple waitress could know my real name. I like to remain cautious, especially in my line of work. Every hunter had an alias to go by. It would be very smart to have multiple alias's. Just better that way to cover your tracks. As a hunter you make a lot of enemies. Or the law is right behind you...sometimes both. _

It was only a few minutes later that Emily returned with a plate of chocolate pancakes with a whipped cream topping with some strawberries. Pouring me some coffee into a mug I nodded my head as a way of saying thanks as she left. The moment she left I pulled out my silver flask from my bag and poured the substance into the drink. Pressing the cup to my lips I drank down the coffee with a gulp. When the coffee was almost entirely gone I took a bite from my pancakes. The instant the fork went into my mouth there was an explosion of flavor and I couldn't help but smile to myself. Sadly, this was one of the best parts of my day, everything just goes downhill from here.

This was my choice. A Hunter's choice. A Hunter's life.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter finished! And it's only a day later since my first post! WOW! Like I said in the beginning I was inspired! I'm gonna try and keep this up. Next time I'm going to attempt to post two more chapters since the next chapter is short. This is a taste on Anna's backround, the rest you'll find out more in other chapters. So let me know what you think! You don't have to review if you don't want to but I would really like to know if you liked it or not. *shrugs* Oh well! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Chapter three already! cool! And to answer your question AmeliaReddy...or Anna *teehees* It really helps that I've already written some a few of these chapters already and I have just been giving them a quick edit change and then posting them. School is pretty hectic, especially since I'm a freshman in college...SO MUCH WORK! And actual working too! Right now it seems like that I'm posting my stories really fast but this week luckly I'm not being made to write an more papers...for now.

**Disclamer: ***sighs* I hate saying this but I don't own Supernatural or the characters. They belong to the creators...for now...

Chapter Three: The Professor

Getting out of my car I walked through the local college campus passing both students and proffessors alike. Looking around, the memories of my old university years hit me, I couldn't help but smile about how time pased. How everything that you thought that would happen never did and that to me was funny.

Arriving at the history building I made my way down the hallway and stopped at a door that read Ethan Hamlton. The door was closd and the lights were currently off. Turning my head to the left and right in the hallway I concluded that no one was around and pulled out my trusty lockpick from my pocket. Next thing I knew I was sitting in a comfy chair and had my feet planted on the desk waiting until it was time for my meeting.

About a few minutes later the door opened and a man in his mid-sixties entered the office. He was wearing an old fashioned pressed suit and held a brown leathered briefcase in his left hand. "You know there is an extra key by the plant down the hall." The man pointed out.

I pretended to think about it with my arms behind my head, "But this is so much more fun." I answered. The man sighed, he wasn't a tall man. He was less than average height, a little taller than myself, but not much. He had light brown hair and it was already filled with white.

"Get your feet off my desk you hooligan!" He demanded with a slight of a wave of his free hand, as if swatting away a fly.

" You sir are sounding older everytime I see you." I joked getting up from the desk with a slight pout. Walking around the desk I took a seat from one of the chairs that were placed in front of the wooden desk.

"You didn't call me last night. I was beginning to think that maybe something happened to you." He said taking the seat that I had once occupied and opened the briefcase to pull out a stack of papers.

"It's good to see the lack of faith you have in me Proffessor." He snickered. "I was busy last night and I forgot to call you." I explained.

"You could have called me after John Winchester visited you last night." Crossing my arms I suddenly found great interest in the many books that surrounded the office. "He came to talk to me before he went to see you. He wanted to make sure that you were okay. No misshaps."

"And why would I lie about something like that?" I asked. The man finally looked up at me from the papers he was grading.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Rolling my eyes I didn't answer. "So I'm asking. Is there anything that we need to worry about?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, Proffessor." The Professor looked at me for a moment as if examining me, to see if anything was off. When he was finally satisfied he nodded before turning his attention back to his papers. "So do you have any more jobs for me?"

"You know, you've got to do your own research. And besides, there's nothing going on at the moment." I nodded and stood up form my seat. Turning to leave I stopped myself.

"Did John tell you anything else. Besides wanting to hear how I was doing?" The old man thought about if for a quick second before responding.

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything else. He's still a secretive person, wanting to be left alone."

"Okay then. If you hear anything else out of the ordinary then you know my number. See ya later Professor." I waved my hand before closing the door behind me.

**Author's Note: **Chapter three OVER! Thank you for reading this far! I'm trying to get these chapters posted as quickly as I can so that I can follow the series. By the way, I'm following the series. This is season one. Sorry I haven't told you but I am. Until next time my Mishamigos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **HELLO READERS! Chapter four already! It has been a blast! And thank you for the review Akuma-May! I'm glad to know that you like the story so far! And now you get a hug too! *stranger cyber hug* And don't think I've forgotten about you too AmeliaReddy! *hug* Both your reviews keep me posting!

**Disclamer: **...I don't wanna say it! You can't make me!...FINE! I don't own Supernatural or its charactors!

Chapter Four: More Than Meets the Eye

** *Three and a half weeks later***

Here I was once again at the Windmill Diner, sipping my black coffee as I was reading the newspaper like I always did. I had just finished a job a few days ago and I was currently looking for another one to pass the time. Until something in the newspaper caught my eye.

**Fire Takes the Life of Stanford Student**

Quickly flipping through the pages I located the article. Apparently a fire had broken out at Stanford University taking the life of a student named Jessica. The fire had started in the bedroom with her inside. The police questioned her boyfriend who was remaining nameless. The fire department concluded that the fire was caused because of faulty wiring.

Alarms were buzzing in my head. The fire had begun in the bedroom...faulty wiring...to me this did not seem right. The hunter within me was telling me there was something more. i could tell an accident from the supernatural when I saw one.

Leaning back against the booth seat i tried to compile my thoughts, debating whether or not I should go down there and investigate this so called "accident" but another feeling was telling me that I should be staying put. I did recieve an order from John to wait until _they _got here. Having this internal battle was annoying and it happened often. I gave into the feeling and made the decision to stay where I was. But I was still gonna keep my eye on this fire. The thought of what John had said to me over three weeks ago hit me in the gut. I was going to be having visitors...and they sure as hell were taking their sweet old time to follow the path that John set up to lead to me. And was I getting bored from waiting?...DEFINITELY! For them to be hunters and good ones they really needed to work on their tracking skills in the future.

Feeling another headache kick in I shoved my hand into my bag to pull out some painkillers. Closing my hands into a fist I attempted to push away the memories that were trying to push itself into my head. The fire...that terrible fire. If I just closed my eyes for a quick second I would find myself back to that night, back to that room. Seeing those eyes...my fists began to slightly shake at the thought. I just wanted these flashes of my past to stop. To stop creeping back into my head in both my sleep and my everyday life. I just wanted them to stop. But I knew that it was impossible. Not with everything that's happened. Not while I'm alive.

Pouring some of the liquid from my flask to my coffee I chugged the entire drink. Then looked back to the paper that was laying before me. No, not just any fire.

**Author's Note:** This was pretty damn short, I know. I'll make it up to you. We might find ourselves with special guests in the next chapter...or the one after. I don't remember. Just be glad I posted up two chapters this time! So review let me know what you think. I would really like to know so if there are any issues I can fix it properly. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hello friends, thank you for continuing to read my story! And to answer your question AmeliaReddy, I am a bio major. But at the moment I'm taking regular classes since I am a freshman. The classes that are throwing papers at me is my english and psych class, but it's worth it since good grades are falling in my lap. The key this year is time management! If you can manage time then you can pass through college...and if you study...that seems to help too. NOW! I introduce the continuation of SPN! I bring you chapter five!

**Disclamer: **Blah blah blah I don't own Supernatural or its characters blah blah blah blah

Chapter Five: You're Hired

Wow...again,here I was sitting in the early morning at the Windmill Diner. This was a habit with me. It has been about two days since the Stanford story came out. And so far there haven't been any suspicious supernatural activities at the university. Still, the fire was lingering in my thoughts, there was something wrong. Biting my lower lip in frustration, I closed the newspaper that was sitting on the table top. Then the sound of a car was heard pulling up into the parking lot. Without looking over I pulled out my flask and poured the contents into the coffee taking a long sip. The sound of the bell from the door was heard and I looked up to see a medium tall guy who was wearing a light green jacket and black jeans with matching brown boots. Walking behind him was a freakishly tall guy with dark brown hair with a blue plaid shirt and blue jeans.

Returning to my half eaten breakfast I forced myself to pick up the newspaper again and read about a stupid festival that was coming into town in a few weeks then all of a sudden I got a serious headache. _Great. And I don't even have any painkillers with me this time. _This day was coming out swimmingly. Picking up my cup of coffee I was about to take a sip but to my utter disappointment found nothing in my cup. Sighing to myself I spoke up, "Hey Em? Can I have a bit more coffee?"

"Sure hang on while I take these nice gentlemen's orders." Nodding I rubbed the temples on the side of my head trying anything I could that would get rid of this horrible headache.

After what seemed like an eternity Emily finally made it over to my booth with a coffee pot in hand, "Here ya go Faith."

"Thanks." Was all I could muster out.

"Hon, are you alright? You don't look too good." Arching my head up in her direction I gave her a small smile.

"I'm alright. It's just a stupid headache is all. Nothing to worry about."

"Alright, but if you need anything you just holler." Nodding I took a sip of coffee in hopes that it would stop the pounding. My eyes scanned the establishment to see that there were a few stares on me. Luckily my cell phone rang.

Scrambling through my pockets I pulled out my cell looking at the number. "Hey Professor, what can I do for ya?"

"Got a job for you, so get your butt over here."

"Now?" I asked.

"Now. So stop being lazy and hurry up. My class just ended." Then the phone went dead. Pulling out my pocket watch I attempted to open it again in hopes that it would it would finally open. But still no such luck, instead I looked up at the clock that was located on the wall. _You've got to be kidding me, already? _I just wanted to enjoy my breakfast while having a headache in peace.

Standing up I placed the bills on the table and took my bag. "Have a good day Faith, I hope you feel better." I turned my head to look over to see Emily standing to the side of the table where newly arrived guys sat. Emily placed their breakfast on the table and they both exchanged glances with each other before looking up at me.

"Thanks Em, probably just working too hard. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved my hand and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Annabelle has been hired for a case! Yea, I decided to create a case for her! It isn't very big or as fancy as the episodes but I want you guys to see Anna in action. When she's working! So enjoy the continuation of my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters. The only thing that I won is my character Anna.

Chapter Six: I hide, You Seek

Reaching the parking lot I made my way over to my car and started to unlock it. Opening the door I was about to step inside when I finally noticed the 1976 black Chevrolet Impala parked right next to my car. My eyes slightly widened and my body froze in surprise, turning my head I looked back at the diner. I was able to see two figures inside getting up from a booth about to make their way out of the establishment.

Getting inside my car I turned the key in the ignition. Pulling out of the parking lot I was able to see the two figures from the diner making their way into the parking lot. As I made my way onto the street. After about a few seconds of driving I stopped to think to myself what the hell is going on? John had given me an order to wait for the boys and here they were and the first thing I did was run away. I understood that it had been years since I had seen either of them but that still didn't give me an excuse to run. Exhaling loudly I focused on getting to my destination.

Power-walking through the campus I hurried through the history building and located the classroom where the Professor was waiting for me. He was currently erasing what he had written on the board. "Well it's about time you finally got here." Was his only response.

"Well I had to make sure that my stalkers were able to catch up to me." I answered

"Stalkers? To whom are you referring to?" He asked facing me.

"The Winchester brothers, they're in town."

"And why are they here? I highly doubt that they found out about the case. It isn't even in the papers."

"…not sure. But anyway, what's this case you got for me?" I answered looking away.

"Well, this woman that I happened to be acquainted with was recently attacked in her home." I nodded my head as a sign to continue. "And apparently she was attacked by her deceased husband."

"She was attacked by her dead husband. So she has a spirit on her case." I noted. The professor nodded. "Alright, I'll take the case. Can I have her address?"

"Here." Pulling out am piece of paper from his pocket he handed it over.

"Cool. I'll head by her place and check this out."

"Thank you." Flashing him a small I turned around to head out the door."

"You know Annabelle, you can be honest with me, about the Winchesters." Not turning my body to look over at him I left the room.

Heading back to my car that was parked in the visitor's lot I noticed as I crossed the street something black and shiny at the corner of my eye. Looks like they'd finally found me. Wonderful. By the looks of it, it looked like they thought that they were being excellent spies. They haven't even tried to approach me at all. Just spying. I hate spies.

Strolling inside the grand building the scent of books hit me square on in the face. Ahhh the library a marvelous collection of knowledge and the human imagination. But there wasn't time for reading for fun now, I had to work. Walking up the stairs I sat at one computers where they kept old newspaper articles to look for anything about this woman that was ever printed. The computer that I chose was the one that gave me perfect view of the entire library. I could see every entrance and exit.

Taking out the piece of paper that the professor had given to me I typed in the name. It wasn't long until I had received a hit. Skimming through I was able to make out that Linda Stiner was being abused by her alcoholic husband and during one of the times of his beatings Linda defended herself accidently killing her husband. Ms. Stiner was not sentenced to jail.

Laying back on the chair I thought about all I had read about the woman and her husband, concluding that if the husband was back from the grave it meant that he most likely wanted revenge for being killed. And that meant that there were only two options, either let the spirit get its revenge and kill Ms. Stiner or located the bones, salt them, and burn them. Either way my hands were gonna get dirty. Taking out my cell phone I looked around the library to see the Winchester brothers . One of them was by one of the shelves picking up a book and pretending to read through it while another was starting to walk to a nearby table. It was then an idea popped into my bed dialing a number on my phone I started to collect my things.

"Hey Faith!" A voice on the other line said.

"Hey Dylan, yea I'm going to be stopping by."

"Gonna suit up, huh?"

"Yup."

"Cool, so I'll see ya in a few then." He said with a hint of excitement in his tone.

I grinned, "I'll see you in a few." Closing the phone I suddenly bumped into someone dropping all of my things on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I addressed to the person that I had bumped into. The freakishly tall brunette got down on his knees to help me with my fallen items.

"No, no. It's alright, it happens to all of us." He said with a small smile. I picked up some of the papers that fell out and put them inside my bag.

"So, you're new in town. Well, you look new." I stated after thirty seconds of silence.

"Just visiting a friend, I'm here with my brother." He answered picking up my silver flask and eyeing it.

Making myself blush I flustered, "I'm not a drunk or anything…"

"Relax, you don't need to explain." He said. I bit my bottom lip acting nervous. "I'm Sam by the way."

I couldn't help but smile widely at him, reaching out my hand, "Faith."

"Well Faith it's nice to meet you." He took my hand in his and shook it politely. Picking up my bag we both got back on our feet.

"Well Sam it's been nice to meet you. I've got to go. So I'll see you around?"

Nodding his head, "I guess you will." I started to walk past him but turned around to walk backwards slightly.

"By the way, has anyone told you how freakishly tall you are?" Sam raised his bottom lip with a small tilt of his head before answering.

"I have been told that."

"I bet you have, you are pretty tall. Taller than your brother." And with that said I made my way down the stairs and out the exit door before he could even register what I had said.

**Author's Note: **Phase one: COMPLETE. Contact has been made. Well with Sam. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't help but smile when I introduced Sam. Little Sammy. Anyway, this chapter is longer than the last one. So review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I think this story is coming out nicely if you ask me, even though I really want to get to the episodes already! Or at least the first episode! I have the dialog all written out. That just shows how much of a loser I am. And I honestly don't care! Makes life more fun if you ask me. It's good to see that you're enjoying the story AmeliaReddy! Don't worry; your questions will be answered in the chapter. TO THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters, only my character Annabelle.

Chapter Seven: Acting Natural

Putting on my seatbelt a giggle escaped from my lips. Taking my own good time I decided to take the long way to my destination in order to let those Winchesters catch up. It was good to see Sam again, my God was he tall! He was taller that Dean, and taller than me too! But there was a sort of sadness on his face, one that was very familiar. It was almost exactly like the one I frequently saw on John.

Taking out my phone I called Dylan again. "Hey, I'm close. Leave the garage door open for me."

"Oky dokey." He responded.

"Oh, and before I forget. I'm begin followed right now so don't act obvious."

"Wait wait wait wait. You're being followed?! By who?"

"Dyl relax, okay? I know these guys, they're old friends and they're too scared to actually come over and talk to me."

"They aren't feds are they?"

"If they were would I really lead them to you? I don't think so, so stop worrying and just make sure the garage door is open." Without another word I hung up the phone.

Reaching Tanner's Automobile Hospital I was able to see one of the two garage doors open just like I expected. And leaning against the entrance was a guy with blond hair and green eyes, he was wearing greased up clothing with his arms crossed over his chest. Pressing against the gas I only made it halfway into the garage and stopped beside Dylan and rolled down the window. "Remember, just keep your cool. These guys are not feds and they are not gonna hurt anybody." He looked unsure and pressed his hands against the open window's frame.

"Where?" He asked with a straight face. Gazing at the corner of my eye I was able to make them out.

"A couple of stores back, it's the '67 Impala."

"Okay then. So just pull on in." Rolling the window back up I pulled inside the garage to park the car. As I turned off the engine Dylan came forward and opened the door for me.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"So you here to suit up?"

"You know the drill." I commented.

"And what? Never here to actually visit me?" He gave me his infamous pout and I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt.

"Please! Why try when that never works on me?"

"One day it will." I snickered at the thought as I unlocked the trunk of the car. Sitting inside was a large locked black box, leaning inside I grabbed a green clothes carrier.

"So that black box…" Dylan began.

"What about it?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Are you ever going to show me what's inside?" I pretended to think about it for a second before I answered.

"Nope."

"Come on!"

I shook my head, "No way."

"How do I know you aren't some sort of assassin?"

"Then it's best that you don't find out, for your own sake." Shutting the trunk I locked it again and walked out of the garage with Dylan on my trail.

Closing the garage door behind us Dylan grabbed the clothes carrier form my grasp, "I'll get that."

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" I smiled.

"Oh you have no idea Faith." He motioned with his eyebrows. Shaking my head I walked to the side of the garage and walked up the stairs that led to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening the door I was able to make out his apartment. The kitchen was right by the door and the living room was right across the way. The rest was located on the other side of the apartment. "Can I use the bathroom?"

"Faith you already know the answer to that question. Me casa es su casa." Dylan answered with a bow of his head.

"I know , but it's still polite to ask." Getting inside the bathroom I shut the door behind me and started to change.

"So those guys following you…" Dylan's voice said from behind the door.

"What about them" I asked.

""They're your friends?"

"Yup."

"If they're your friends then why are they stalking you instead of actually talking to you?"

I laughed at this, "Well I have not seen them in a long time so it looks like they don't think I remember them or something."

"When was the last time that you actually saw them?" I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Ummm…I'd say about eight years, give or take."

"Eight years?" Dylan asked surprised. Buttoning up the white blouse I exited the bathroom to see Dylan sitting on his couch.

"I used to travel all over the place with them but I left them when I was sixteen."

"Why?" I sat down on the couch across from him holding on the black suit jacket.

"I had a problem that needed to be taken care of." I answered staring at the wall behind him.

"So why don't you go talk to them if they are too much of a chicken to do so." I grinned.

"Well I want to have a little fun first before they actually figure out that I know."

"Fair enough."

Getting up from my seat, "I need to get going. I have a meeting to get to." Dylan grinned at me,

"Sure, a meeting." As he got out of his seat he escorted me outside by the garage.

Walking over to the second garage door I pressed the button to reveal a silver car. Placing an open palm's hand in Dylan's direction as I waited patiently. "What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what. I need the keys to drive this thing." Taking a few steps away from me he placed a finger under his chin.

"Keys, keys keys. Where in the hell did I do with them."

Crossing my arms I gave him a friendly glare, "You know, if you don't give them to me I'll just hotwire the car."

Dylan narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare." Giving him my own innocent look I slowly started making his was way to the car.

"Really? Let's find out."

"I found them." He announced pulling out the car keys from his pocket.

"I'll pull the car round. Now I'm weary to let you take her." Shrugging my shoulder I waited for Dylan to pull the car out.

Slightly turning my head I was still able to see the Impala and couldn't help but roll my eyes. It was a few seconds later that Dylan parked the car beside me. Getting out of the car he left the door open for me and closed it politely as I got in. "I won't be borrowing her for long."

"It's fine." He said.

"Your great Dylan you know that right?"

Raising his head he flashed me a smile, "I have been told that."

Rolling my eyes once again, "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yup, be careful. I don't care if you say they are your friends. People can change, especially in eight years."

"I'll be fine." I said, giving him wink as I pulled out.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter is gonna feature the case. I'm pretty excited about that. So let me know what you think about the chapter or ask questions. Just review! I like hearing other's opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Well it's only been a couple of hours since I posted up chapter seven. I was inspired to continue typing. And thank you Amelia Delling for your review, I'm really glad that you like the story, your review is the reason why I'm posting so early! And everyone reading of course, I didn't forget about all of you. Anywho! In this chapter we are gonna start Anna's case. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Supernatural or its characters, I only own Anna.

Chapter Eight: Woman in Black

Parking the borrowed car in front of a blue townhouse I reached inside my pocket and pulled out the false FBI identification. Putting on the black blazer to complete the outfit I quickly inspected myself quickly and reached into my bag for a small notebook.

Putting my hair up with a pin I stepped onto the porch. Gazing at the corner of my eye was still able to see the black car before standing up straight and knocking at the door. It wasn't long until it was answered by a middle aged woman with brown hair up in a bun answered.

"Can I help you" She asked with a small voice, I flashed by badge to her.

" , I'm agent Lisa Calfrey, FBI. Ethan Hamlton sent me." Her face suddenly looked somewhat relieved and opened the door with a start.

"Oh thank goodness! Come inside, please." I followed as she led me into her living room and had me sit down on a floral printed sofa. "Can I get you anything Agent Calfrey? Something to drink?"

"No thank you Ms. Stiner." I answered raising a hand. She nodded and sat down silently pushing a loose hair behind her ear. I was able to catch the sight of a bruise in the shape of fingers located around her wrist. "Ms. Stiner, Mr. Hamlton tells me that you are having some issues. Can you please explain them to me?" Resting her hands in her lap she bit down on her bottom lip as if frightened. "How about the bruise on her wrist for starters?" It was then that Ms. Stiner's eyes were filled with obvious fear and sadness as she looked down at her wrist. After a minute of her not answering any of my questions I tried a different approach. "Ms. Stiner, I'm here to help you, no matter the situation. It may sound crazy but it can end up helping you." She exhaled silently and looked up at me.

"My husband did this to me."

"Your husband. And where is he?" I asked.

"This is going to sound crazy but, he's dead."

"Your deceased husband did this to you?" Ms. Stiner nodded slowly, "Tell me what happened. Even if it sounds crazy." I insisted.

Ms. Stiner took a deep breath before she spoke again, "I was just in the kitchen when I saw him. I thought I was seeing things but next thing I knew I was being dragged across the room. The thing is my husband, Harold, was a wonderful man when we first met. He had always treated me like a lady, even after we got married. But that was until he lost his job, he was having trouble looking for another one so that's when he started going to bars and drinking himself drunk." I nodded my head in understanding already knowing where this was heading. "When the drinking came he would yell at me and get angry at the smallest things. And then that was when the hitting first started, it was then that for the first time in my life I was afraid of my husband." The tears in Ms. Stiner's face were starting to shed at this point and as she wiped them away she said, "I'm sorry."

Leaning forward I attempted to comfort her, "There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Ms. Stiner."

"I know, it's just…you should never be afraid of the person you love. Never. I still loved my husband even when he beat me.

"Of course you did. He was your husband, times were tough and he just turned in the wrong direction." She shook her head as she began to finish her story.

"It was then that one night it went too far. He…he went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I was trapped in the bedroom and locked myself in. Harold broke through the door by kicking his way through. He told me, that as long as I wore the ring that he gave me I would never be able to escape. That I would always be his. I thought he was going to kill me…he just kept hurting me…then I fought back…and when he dropped the knife I took it and….and." Ms. Stiner couldn't go on any longer as she cried in her hands.

Getting up from my seat I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Ms. Stiner, this isn't your fault. You were trying to protect yourself. From the way you told me it seemed like there was no other way. The alcohol took control."

Linda lowered her hands and managed to sob out, "I'm a bad wife."

"Listen to me Ms. Stiner. You are not a bad wife. I would have done the same thing if put into that situation." Ms. Stiner didn't respond so I continued. "Now, I have some questions I would like to ask you, okay?" She nodded. "Alright, is there anyone else that you can think of that would want to harm you in any way?"

"No one that I would know. I usually keep to myself."

"And your recently moved here, correct?"

"Yes, I couldn't stay in that house anymore."

"Completely understandable. Can you tell me where is it that you and your husband used to live?" I asked pulling out my notebook.

"It's a yellow farmhouse located on Maple Road. Not too far from here."

Writing down the information I addressed Ms. Stiner again, "And one last question. Where is your husband buried?" Her eyes widened with shock, "I know, it's an odd question, but you did say that your husband was the one that attacked you. I just have to be sure and check all the possibilities."

"He's buried at the local cemetery on Chestnut Grove."

"Alright Ms. Stiner, thank you so much for your time. I promise that whoever is doing this to you will stop and that it will never happen again."

She and I stood up making our way to the door. "Thank you Agent Calfrey." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my card.

"If anything happens, I don't care if it's in the middle of the night. If you're in trouble do not hesitate to pick up the phone and call me." I insisted.

"I will." She said looking at the number.

"Good. Now I'm going to be looking into this and if anything comes up I will let you know." Ms. Stiner opened the door for me as I stepped out.

Well it was going to be a while until it was dark and I could sneak into the cemetery so I might as well be getting comfortable and that only meant one thing. The Windmill Diner, who knows maybe the Winchesters would stop being cowards and join me. Even though I doubted that.

**Disclaimer: **Chapter eight, done! So Ms. Stiner's case is pretty straight forward. I didn't want to add a really long one since I want to get through to episode two of season one. This case is gonna get us there, I promise. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Ladies and non-ladies I welcome you to chapter nine of SPN, you are probably asking yourselves, why I named the story SPN. And the reason is because I couldn't think of a title. *shrugs* That's the truth. I'm glad to see that people enjoy the story and that my followers have gone up to eleven WOOT! And don't worry my little readers the chapters are going to get longer when I start getting to the episodes of the show, so don't worry.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters only Annabelle.

Chapter Nine: 20 Questions

Pulling into Dylan's garage I parked the silver car back into its place. And I was not in the least bit surprised to find him outside waiting for me. "How did it go?" He asked.

"It went fine." Was all I said.

"Come on! You have to give me more than that." He complained.

"Nope. Sorry."

"You said you had a meeting, so that means there is nothing to hide, am I right?" I tilted my head.

"Really, there is nothing to worry about. Now I really need to be heading home." Handing him back the keys I walked passed him to change into my original clothes in his apartment.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom I was met by Dylan's frustrated expression. "What's wrong?" I asked exiting the apartment to return to my car.

"Nothing." I eyed him accusingly.

"Of course it's nothing, that look on your face says that nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

A sigh escaped his lips, "Really, it's nothing for you to worry about." Walking behind me Dylan opened the garage door and revealed my midnight blue vehicle. My secrets were frustrating him, I knew that. But it was the only way to make sure that he was not involved in anything that I did. It could easily be the death of him.

Taking my seat in the driver's side I pulled out until I stopped beside Dylan who still had that bummer look on his face.

"Look, I know you really want to know what I do, but I just can't. It's only to protect you, okay?" Dylan shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I get it…I guess."

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"Right, and be careful. If you need anything, call me."

I smiled at this, "I will." Rolling up the window I made my way onto my next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking at the clock on the wall I was able to see that it was almost six in the evening, almost sunset. This meant that it was almost time for the local cemetery to lock up for the night and when the sun went down it would give me a perfect opportunity to check out Mr. Stiner's grave. The dark would give me cover when I salted and burned his corpse so that he couldn't harm his wife anymore. Until the time was right why not get some dinner. God knows I would be too exhausted after digging up a grave to be able to cook anything.

Running the case in my head I didn't notice the sound of the bell ringing from the diner entrance. When I looked up a few seconds later I saw Sam, and this time alone. His brother was most likely parking the Impala. I saw that he scanned the place until his eyes rested in my direction. I raised my hand and motioned him forward.

"Hey Sam." I said.

"Oh Faith, it's good to see you." He said with a friendly smile.

"Well this place isn't so big, why don't you have a seat and join me?"

"Sure, if it's no trouble."

"It's no trouble, really. I could use the company."

Sitting down across from me Sam got himself comfortable, it was then that the diner door opened and Dean Winchester walked through the door. Dean took a seat at the counter that was next to us and I was able to see Sam eyeing his brother secretly.

"So Sam, where's your brother? I thought you would be with him."

"He decided to stay at the motel." He lied. I nodded and Emily returned with my dinner in hand.

"Oh, I didn't know that you would be having company." She said placing the plate in front of me.

"Neither did I, but hey, I don't mind. Sam this is Emily. Emily-Sam." Emily flashed Sam a flirtatious smile.

"We've met before." Sam answered pretending like he didn't see it.

"So can I get you anything Sam?" Emily asked.

He shook his head, "No, thanks I'm good."

Sam turned his head to look at me as Emily left to return to her other tables. And that's when I looked at him, and I mean really looked at him. I could definitely see that pain all over his face even when he was hiding it. But I knew it was there. I wondered what the hell had happened to him.

"Everything alright Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I squinted my eyes at him.

"You know, I'm really good at reading people. So I know when someone is lying. But since you don't wanna talk about it then I'm not gonna press you." I said taking a forkful of chicken into my mouth.

"Thanks." He said looking out the window. There was a quick silence before he opened his mouth again. "So how long have you lived here?"

"Not long. Almost five years, I moved here for the university." I answered shrugging my shoulders. "It seems like your still in school, where do you go?"

"I went to Stanford." I blinked a couple of times. The fire, that was in his school? That only meant that whatever was going on was more serious than I thought. Quickly recovering from my shock I commented.

"Doesn't surprise me, you look like some sort of genius." Sam grinned at that.

"Maybe. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head, "Nope, just me."

"Well you aren't missing much, believe me. They never seem to leave you alone." Sam commented.

"I guess, but hey, there are times when they just want the best for you and do the best that they can to take care of you." Sam snorted at that and I couldn't help but chuckle as I continued to eat my meal.

After about a few minutes I shifted uncomfortably and pulled out my pocket watch and placed it on the table. "That's a nice watch, you don't see these anymore." I handed it over to Sam for him to look at.

"You can say that again."

"Where did you get it?"

"I got it from my father. It was passed down from his father before him and so on." Sam rolled over the piece in his hands.

"It looks like it means a lot to you since it's in real good condition."

"Well, since it's been in my family for so long and an heirloom it needs to be taken care of." Sam nodded and returned it to me.

"So do you live around here?" Sam asked suddenly.

I squinted my eyes suspiciously, "What's with the third degree? Are you hittin' on me or something because I am sooo not taken you home with me if that's where you're headed."

Worry suddenly hit Sam's features, "No no no, I didn't mean to sound like that. That's not what I meant-." I waved my hands to stop his rambling.

"Relax Sam, I was only kidding." I laughed as he let out a sigh of relief. "I do live alone. Always have been since I was sixteen I don't have any family. I lost my parents when I was eight. But I think I've been doing alright, don't you think?" Sam didn't say anything and I looked over at the sky. It was then that I noticed that it was already dark which was a sign for me to head over to the cemetery. "Sorry Sam, I gotta go. I have a job that I need to do. It was nice chatting with you, I'll see you later." Sam nodded.

"See ya later." Starting to get up and take my leave Sam stopped me. "Oh, Faith?"

"Huh?" I answered turning my head.

"I was wondering why you said I was taller than my brother? I raised an amused eyebrow.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately Sam? You are a freaking giant."

Sam smirked while I just laughed gave have him a final wave before heading outside.

**Disclaimer: **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Just a heads up if I don't post up more chapters in a few days is most likely because of the storm knocked out all of the power. I really hope that doesn't happen. I really wanna post more chapters but stupid Sandy is heading in our direction. CURSE YOU SANDY! *shakes fists* Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hurricane Sandy has passed from my area and thank goodness there aren't any damages where I live, except for the occasional tree falling and loss of power in some places while my power just kept going and coming back for a split second and no internet. Other than that it just poured and the wind was crazy. Enough about me let's move on to the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters only Annabelle.

Chapter Ten: Buried Treasure and a Call for Help

Dragging the shovel behind me, I gripped my brown burlap sack over my shoulder as I marched through the graves reading the names as I passed by. I reached near the end of the cemetery as I stopped at the grave with the name Harold Stiner. "Found ya." I said aloud. Plunging the shovel on to the ground I started my digging, the place was dark enough so that there was no way that anyone was going to see what I was doing.

Not taking any breaks I continued to dig for a few more feet until I hit something hard in the ground. Exhaling with relief I placed the shovel on some patch of dirt and got down on my knees to clean away the dirt that was on the coffin. Clapping my hands together I got rid of the dirt that was on my hands as I leaned forward to open the damn thing.

The moment I opened the coffin the horrible scent of decay, mothballs, and overall a dead body hit me square in the face. Moving my arm over my face I attempted to get the smell form my nostrils, turning over where the headstone was climbed out of the grave. I unzipped my sack and pulled out some salt, accelerant, and a matchbox. Pouring the salt I made sure that it was poured on every part of the body and then added the gasoline. Pulling the match I created the flame and gazed down at the body. "Well, you son-of-a-bitch let's hope that this time you actually stay dead." And with that said I dropped the lit match and watched as the body caught flame.

When the deed was down I pulled out my cell phone in the direction of my car."Ms. Stiner? It's Agent Calfrey and I just wanted to inform you that your problem has just been taken care of."

"You did it?"

"Yes m'am."

"But how did you do it?"

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that does matters is that you're safe and nothing is going to hurt you again. If the situation changes you have my number."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much. I thought that this was never going to end." I could hear the relief in her voice.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you again Agent Calfrey." The call ended and I put the shovel and duffel bag in the trunk of my car. Stretching my arms I caught sight of the Impala before getting inside my car.

"Such cowards." I mumbled to myself.

***That Night***

The sound of my cell phone going off pulled me away from my sleepless dreaming, not checking the caller ID I answered it. "Hello?" I asked rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The voice on the other line didn't respond causing me to sit up in my bed more awake and alert than before. "Hello?" I called. This time the sound of sobbing on the other line,

"…Agent Calfrey…"

"Ms. Stiner? What's wrong?! What's happened?!" I asked shooting out of bed.

"It's Howard…he's back, and he…he tried to hurt me again."

_Shit! I thought I handled this! _It looked like his revenge was more series and powerful than I thought. Quickly putting on my clothes and slipping on my converse I grabbed my bag from where I had recently left it. "Is he there now?" I asked.

"I uh, I don't know. I'm hiding in a closet." She answered fright completely evident in her voice.

"I'm on my way. Where are you?" I asked taking out my car keys and storming out of my apartment.

"I'm at my old house. On the farm." Nodding to myself I spoke clearly into the phone.

"Listen to me very carefully Ms. Stiner, I am on my way. Do not do anything, stay where you are. I am coming to get you, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Please hurry." Hanging up the phone I wasted no time in getting in my car and speeding through the dark streets.

**Disclaimer: **I stopped here because the next chapter is going to be filled with action! I'm really excited about it! It was fun writing it. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though to me it was pretty dull to write. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Happy Halloween everybody! It's a real coincidence that this chapter is going to be posted up today. I didn't plan this! And because it is Halloween I am going to make sure that this chapter is long! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or its characters except for Annabelle.

Chapter Eleven: The Bewitching Hour

Thank God there were no cops anywhere to be found otherwise I would have probably gotten arrested for how much over the speed limit I was going. The only thing that was going through my mind at the moment was whether or not Ms. Stiner was safe as much as she could be under the situation. This was entirely my fault that she was being put into something like this. Instead of actually doing my job I got sloppy because of the whole Winchester thing. And now someone was put in danger because of it! How could I be so stupid! If John knew what was happening he would give me an earful and would never let me live it down. Speaking of the Winchesters they were nowhere to be found. I made sure that I that I had lost them when I was going home after the cemetery so that they wouldn't know where I lived. This was the time that I actually wished that they were stalking me.

Finally arriving at the old decrepit dark farmhouse I quickly unlocked the trunk and grabbed my bag containing the necessary protection equipment, especially my shotgun. The only light that was visible was the moon that was shining overhead. It was evident to see that it hadn't been inhabited by a human being for quite some time; there were cobwebs all over the place and dust. There was the old wooden porch with its paint coming off and the door to the house that barely staying on its hinges. Slowly opening the door I snuck inside the silent home with my shotgun at the ready just in case Howard was still in the premises. The staircase leading upstairs was a few steps by the door, and right across was the old kitchen. And to the right there was a small opening which I assumed was the living room. Drawing the conclusion that the closet was located upstairs, since it seemed more likely, I slowly made my way up the stairs while at the same time trying not to make any noises that would bring Howard into the picture. But of course it just took one step to blow my stealthy cover, just one and then "Creak."

Swearing in my head I leaned against the wall of the stairs and slightly poked my head to look down the silent deserted hallway. Slowly walking down the hallway I looked through the rooms as I passed by to see if any sign of Howard, and at the end of the hallway was a closed door it looked as if there were signs of an attempt of forced entry. Hinting that this was most likely the closet that Ms. Stiner was currently hiding in. Getting closer to the door I whispered against it. "Ms. Stiner? Are you in there?" There was no sound on the other side so I turned the once golden doorknob and opened the door raising my shotgun if needed to shoot anything.

A sudden feminine scream was heard when I opened the door, the closet was small and the shelves inside seemed unsteady and had paint peeling off. And on the floor was none other than Ms. Stiner, "Ms. Stiner." I called, the frail broken woman on the floor had her hair messy and was hiding her face with her arms as if expecting some sort of an attack. Her arms lowered when I called her name again and she looked up at me.

"Agent Calfrey?" Getting down on my knees I assisted her with standing on her feet.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" It took a few seconds but she was able to stand without support, and by the look on her face I was able to see that I had just asked her a stupid question. Because on her face I was a red mark like something had struck her in the face, but either way she still answered my question.

"I'm doing okay now that you're here."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know, he stopped a few minutes ago but you told me not to move so…" Putting an arm around her supportively we slowly made our way down the hallway until all the doors from upstairs were all closed with a great amount of force. _Shit! Looks like Howard hasn't left the building._

Gently moving Ms. Stiner to a nearby room I attempted to pull the door open but no surprise no such luck. "He's here!" She announced with fear growing in her voice.

"Don't worry Ms. Stiner. I'm gonna keep you safe. So right now let's just try and get the heck out of here." It was then that she finally the shotgun that was located in my other hand.

"Why do you have that?" She asked.

"This can't kill Howard but it can slow him down." I explained. It wasn't long until there was the sound of heavy footsteps which then suddenly stopped. Both Ms. Stiner and I continued to stay silent just in case but nothing else was heard. "Can you walk?" I asked.

"…I think so…" Letting go of her waist I held a tight grip on my shotgun.

Then suddenly Ms. Stiner screamed. Looking up I was able to see a man in his mid-forties, with lightish gray hair. His face was dirty and his clothes were filthy and tattered, what seemed to stand out the most though was the huge red mark which was most likely blood located where his stomach was.

Raising my shotgun, "Stay behind me Ms. Stiner." I ordered. Without a second thought I shot Harold Stiner and he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"What did you shoot him with?"

"Rock salt." I answered reaching into my pocket and placing another round inside.

"I don't understand. Why is he after me?" She asked with desperation.

"Your husband is a spirit, and very upset."

"What does he want?"

I wet my lips before answering, "He wants revenge." I hurried her down the rest of the hallway.

"Revenge? Revenge for what? I did nothing to him." I didn't answer as I kept my eyes peeled for any movement. After a few seconds Ms. Stiner froze. "It's because I killed him, isn't it?" I attempted to pull her along but she wouldn't budge an inch. "Agent Calrey. Please tell me."

I sighed aloud, "Yes. Now there is no time. It's only a matter of time before he comes back. And he is not going to be happy. I tried again to make her move but it didn't work and the only thing that was moving was the tears running down her face.

"…it was an accident. I never really wanted to hurt him…he was trying to kill me." She whispered to herself in a blank stare.

"Ms. Stiner, **listen to me. **This is not your fault. You never wanted to kill her husband, it was an accident. You loved him." I attempted to convince her. She shook her head furiously.

"This is entirely my fault. Just leave me. Let me get what I deserve. What a murderer deserves." Refusing to let Ms. Stiner die I pulled her arm we were getting close to the stairs when I asked her.

"Is there a back door leading outside?"

"It's through the kitchen."

"Good. We aren't going through the front. We need to sneak away from him."

"There's no point. He's stronger than us. He's already dead." Ms. Stiner declared.

"Well he hasn't met me." I stated.

"How are you going to stop him?"

"I have my ways."

We finally reached the stairs which was making me extremely happy by the way. When Ms. Stiner was out of the way the job could be down without worrying about her safety and focus on the task at hand. As we started to walk down the stairs Harold suddenly popped up in front of me catching me of guard. I heard another feminine scream as a quick push sent me down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me start by saying being pushed down the stairs is not fun. It pretty much sucked BIG time, I could feel every single step hitting against back and side. It wasn't long until I hit the wall behind me and landed face first on the wooden floor. I was literally seeing stars all around my head. I tried to get up but the pain was a bitch. I looked up at the stairs to make sure that Ms. Stiner was okay and that her husband had not finished the deed. Ms. Stiner was looking extremely frightened and her dead husband was currently looking down at me with an amused grin on his dirty looking face. He then turned his attention on his wife and slowly made his way to her. Ms. Stiner slowly moved backward until it was against the wall.

"Hey Howard you son-of-a-bitch! Leave her alone!" I yelled trying to get his attention but he was still gaining on her. "You're a coward you know that!" Then Mr. Stiner froze in his place and turned around to look at me with a face full of anger. "Yeah, that's right! You are nothing more than a coward!" I could tell that this got to him because he pulled himself away from his wife and made his way down the stairs.

Pushing myself upward I used the wall behind me to pull myself onto my feet. "You drink and hit women so that it can somehow feel like you're in control because the life you once had was suddenly spiraling out of control."

Shortly after saying this, it was then that I noticed that I could not find my shotgun. _Damn it! I've got a pissed off spirit and no gun. Now what the hell am I gonna do? _I asked myself. By the looks of it the gun was no longer on the stairs or by my side where I landed. Turning my head I was able to see that my discarded shotgun was located near the living room located a few feet away. The moment I did this Howard Turner looked in the direction of my shotgun and flashed me a triumphant smile.

"Howard leave her alone!" Ms. Stiner yelled. I knew I had to work fast, before Howard could raise his hand once again I flung myself over to the shotgun. Ignoring the pain that was shooting up my side I reached over to the gun. My fingers were able to touch it as I suddenly felt Howard's wrath with a punch to my side.

Exhaling I pushed myself further and grabbed the gun and aimed it at Howard's head. But before I could even take a shot there was the sound of another shotgun heard and Howard was no longer behind me but had disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke. As the cloud of smoke went away I was able to see where the shot had come from.

Looking up I was able to see the infamous Winchester brothers standing over me. Sam with a straight face while his older brother Dean holding onto the shotgun with a cocky grin on his face.

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I was planning to type the whole entire case in this but I ran out of time. Plus I couldn't resist but be a bad person and leave it at this point. So review and tell me what you think, and don't kill me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Sweet mother molasses I am so sorry for not updating for a while I have been pretty busy. I was just like those authors' on fan fiction that just doesn't update in like a month or just disappear leaving the story unfinished. But I'm going to try very hard for it not to happen again. Sorry for the whole cliff hanger in the last chapter I was going to upload the entire case but I didn't realize how long it was and I had so little time to type it up together. So I'm going to attempt it with this chapter. Glad to know that you guys are still sticking with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters only Annabelle.

Chapter Twelve: An Unexpected Reunion

Sam reached down and helped me up from the ground; standing beside him was his older brother Dean who happened to be the one holding the shotgun. "That's one nasty spirit you've got there." Sam commented.

"I had it handled." Was all I said brushing myself off.

"Sure you did, I mean the spirit was just about to make a ghost out of yourself, but, hey, you had it handled." Dean snorted.

"Oh shut up." I snapped picking up my shotgun.

"You're welcome." Dean emphasized.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners! Thank you for saving my life, Sam." I walked past them over to the stairs rubbing my bag to soothe the pain that was still there.

"Hey! I'm the one who saved your life! I shot the bastard."

Without looking back at him I responded, "Well I have no idea who you are, Sam is the only one that actually came up and talked to me. Plus, Sam isn't the one gloating."

Ms. Stiner hurried down the stairs over in my direction, "Ms. Calfrey are you alright?"

I nodded with a smile on my face, "Yeah, I've handled a lot worse, trust me." Ms. Stiner didn't say another word before she broke down into tears.

"I am so sorry! This is all my fault! He wants me! I should just let him have me. Leave before he comes back and kills you." I rested my hands on her shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"Ms. Stiner, for the last time. You are not to blame. Look, I made a promise to you that no matter what I will make sure that I would keep you safe, and that Howard would no longer cause you anymore harm. And I intend to keep that promise."

"And she's not alone; we are also here to help." Sam insisted. I looked behind me to see Sam and Dean take a step forward as if to prove a point.

"Who are you? And how do you know Ms. Calfrey?" Ms. Stiner asked.

"Well we used to work together, back in the day." Dean answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Yeah, _**used**_ to."

"Is this the same case that you've been working on since we came into town?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yup."

"And he's still here? After you salted and torched the corpse?" Dean asked.

"Obviously."

"Excuse me? Did I hear what I just think I heard?" I glared at Dean's direction before turning to Ms. Stiner. "You aren't part of the FBI are you?" I sighed in defeat thinking that it was time to come clean.

"Um, no. Not really." I answered.

"Then who the hell are you? Are you even Lisa Calfrey?"

"No. Look I'm sorry I lied to you. But you needed help and it's my job to help you with this sort of problem."

"I don't know whether or not I should believe you or not, since you have been lying to me this whole time. How do I know that you aren't lying even now?" I raised my hands as if to show her that I was serious.

"Look, my name is Annabelle, and this is Dean and Sam. We hunt these sorts of things. It's our job."

Ms. Stiner looked at all three of us like we were insane.

"It's exactly what she just said. We do this for a living. We hunt down; spirits, demons, vampires, anything involving the supernatural. So right now we're your only best shot in making this guy go away." Dean insisted.

"Dean." I warned.

"What he means to say is that we are experts when it comes to situations like these." Sam explained glaring at Dean.

Ms. Stiner went silent as the information sunk in. When she seemed to be satisfied she said, "Alright. Since you three seem to know how to deal with something like this. What do we do?"

"Well we are going to get you somewhere safe. That's the first plan." I said.

"How about we get you in the living room. And we'll salt the windows and the area around you." Sam suggested, I smiled at him glad that he still had a little hunter in him. "And then we can figure out how to send this bastard away."

"I like it, small and easy to remember." Dean commented. Rolling my eyes we escorted Ms. Stiner in to the living room while Sam pulled out a bag of salt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Sam and I were currently salting the windows as Dean was busy with the doors. "So you remembered us?" Sam asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Of course I remember you two. How could I ever forget."

"Well you did leave." He pointed out. We both checked the salt lines around the window to make sure the lines were not broken.

"I had my reasons." Was all I said.

"And what were they exactly?" I dusted my hands my hands to get rid of the remaining salt on my hands.

"Too long. Besides, it isn't the time nor the place to discuss it."

"Fair enough." He said.

Walking away I went over to Ms. Stiner as she was sitting on the sofa, sitting beside her I tried to calm her down. "You are going to be safe. Spirits can't cross the salt."

"How do you know that? It's only salt." She asked. I raised my eyebrow at her and she nodded, "Right, you're the expert. I forgot." I snickered and then Sam and Dean returned to us.

"Okay, the windows and doors are salted so there is only one thing that needs to be done." Sam announced. I got up and stood in beside him as we dropped salt around the sofa.

"Don't cross the circle, don't touch the circle. As long as this thing in intact, you're safe. He can't touch you." Dean said holding his shotgun at the ready.

"Now the only thing that we can do is wait until the guy decides to show up." I said. Ms. Stiner nodded.

"Sam! Anna!" Dean waved us over to where he was standing near the doorway that lead to the dinning room.

"What?" I asked ignoring the feeling of hearing my old nickname in my gut.

"What's her story?" He asked pointing his head in Ms. Stiner's direction.

I crossed my arms as I explained, "Basically she had an abusive alcoholic husband and one day he tried to kill her. And she accidently kill him. Hence why he wants revenge."

"And you salted and burned his body too." Sam stated.

"Of course I did, this is Hunter 101. Besides, you both saw me at the cemetery." Sam and Dean exchanged a look with each other. "What? You didn't think I knew you guys were following me? Come on! Give me some credit I'm a damn good hunter. I know when I'm being watched. I'm not stupid."

"We were going to come up and talk to you but you were in the middle of a case." Sam explained.

"Sure you were, you guys are freakin' cowards. I really thought you were going to come up to me straight away so that you could find out why the hell your father even led you to me."

Both of their eyes widened with surprise, "Yeah, I know why you're here. Your father came down to see me about a few weeks ago."

"He did?! What did he say?!" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"Not here, we're working. After this, I'll tell ya."

"Do you at least know where he was heading?!" Sam pressed, almost as if he was demanding me to tell him.

"I said I was going to tell you after, remember? We're pretty busy at the moment."

"Sam…" Dean said eyeing his younger brother. I raised an eyebrow but remembered that the three of us were officially going to talk later.

"Ms. Stiner is there any sort of object that your husband used to absolutely love? Something he couldn't be without?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment, "No, nothing. He never had anything like that."

And as if on cue Harold Stiner appeared looking more pissed than I had seen him that night. He was currently standing near the stairs where he was shot. He gazed over at Dean, Sam, than myself I could see that he wanted to end us almost as much as his wife. He took a couple of steps forward but stopped when he caught sight of the salt markers around the room. Glaring even further he eyed all the markers of salt that we had placed then looked back at me this time.

I flashed him a grin, "You can't touch your wife. We are going to make sure that you go straight back to hell. And this time, you aren't coming back."

Then he did something unexpected, he yelled. And that's when all the doors and windows were open with a start, opening and closing. I knew exactly what he was trying to do; he was attempting to blow the salt away so that he could cross through. He was a lot more powerful than I had thought; if he succeeded God knows what would happen. _What the hell could be keeping him here? What's so important? _I began to replay the whole conversation that I had when I had met with Ms. Stiner.

_"He told me that as long as I wore the ring that he gave me, then I would never be able to escape." _

That was it! That is what's keeping him! Sadly I had discovered this a bit too late because before I could even open my mouth I was slammed against the back wall.

"Anna!" Dean yelled. I looked up from the ground in time to see Howard flick his hand so that the shotguns in both Sam and Dean's hands were thrown across the room and it wasn't long until he flicked his hand again sending Sam and Dean to opposite sides. When that was done he headed toward his wife.

"Ms. Stiner! The ring! Your wedding ring. He told you that he would never leave you alone as long as you wore it!" I managed to yell out. Howard hurried his way over to me in a split second to wrap his fingers around my neck, slamming my back to the wall again and slowly raising me up in the air. I clawed at his hands like there was no freakin' tomorrow but there was no effect.

"Howard!" Ms. Stiner's voice rang, Howard turned his face away from mine, "Let her go! Now!" In an instant he dropped his hand sending me to the floor.

"Anna." Dean called getting on his knees as an attempt to stand up. Sam was currently over by the corner of the room reaching for my shotgun. As he grabbed it Sam raised it slowly taking his aim but I motioned for him to not shoot. All our attention was on the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"You will not hurt anyone of them! This is between you and me." She insisted. He seemed to find this amusing because a grin slithered onto his face. "I am tired of being frightened all the time! And I'm not gonna let you do that to me anymore." At this time by the look on his face Howard Ms. Stiner's words were starting to affect him and he started to make his way forward. "I don't think so. This time I run my life! Not you!" And with that Ms. Stiner took her wedding ring off her finger and threw it at Howard. The moment she did this his body was consumed with black smoke and flames. He opened his mouth either to scream or protest but he just disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hi! Now that the case is out of the way I can finally focus on what's really important, the interaction between Sam, Dean, and Annabelle. And also to find out more about Annabelle's past! Woot! So onwards!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its awesome characters, except for Annabelle.

Chapter Thirteen: All's Well it Ends Well

I exhaled loudly as I got up from the floor and then walked over to Ms. Stiner. "You did it!" I said. She nodded sadly and looked over at Sam and Dean as they got up too.

"How are you feeling? This type of thing can really get to a person. I mean, knowing the truth." Sam asked with some concern.

"It's going to take some time of me getting used to it, but, I think I'm gonna be okay. It's going to be hard though. I do miss my husband, even though he did hurt me. Ms. Stiner explained wrapping two fingers around her ringless finger. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." I could feel her take a breath and she just nodded. Turning my head I addressed the Winschester brothers. Sam had a slight cut on his cheek whild Dean had one located on the right side of his forehead.

"We'll take her home then I'll patch you guys up."

"Thanks." Dean said.

And slowly we all wobbled out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't want you driving right now, so I'll take you home and get a friend of mine to drop off your car." I said opening the passenger seat door.

"Thank you." She said. As she got inside of the car I closed it and looked behind me to see Dean and Sam's Impala parked a few feet behind my car.

"Just follow me. I'm just gonna drop her off and then we'll head over to my place." They nodded as I walked over the driver's seat, "Oh! And this time. Try not to get lost." I added.

"Shut up!" I heard Dean yell. Snickering I got inside the car and pulled out of the old farmhouse.

Pulling into the street Ms. Stiner turned to me, " You actually do this for a living?"

"Yup, this is my job. Always has been. Always will be."

"How long have you been doing this?" I tilted my head in thought.

"I believe I was about ten."

"Are you serious? What about your parents?"

"They were killed when I was young." She then went silent making the car ride feel awkward. "It's alright. Every hunter has a story. And it's never a pretty one."

"You grew up all by yourself? I'm sorry."

"I didn't grow up alone. There was a man who was really good friends with my father and took me in. He had sons of his own, and we became best friends." I smiled.

"The two boys from back there?" Looking through the rearview mirror I was able to make out the two figures in the car.

"Yup. But I haven't seen them for a while."

"And why's that? If you don't mind me asking."

"I left, for my own personal don't even know why." Repositioning myself in my seat I winced at the pain in my side. "I'm really sorry that you got hurt." Ms. Stiner apologized.

"If you apologize one more time I will throw you out of the car myself." I let out a laugh to show her that I was only joking and she sent me a smile. She rested her hand against the seat and turned her head to look out the window, which I took it as a sign that our conversation was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling my vehicle to a stop in front of her townhouse home I unlocked the car doors. Stepping out I watched as Ms. Stiner made her way up the steps. There was a sudden flash of lights and the roaring of an engine to aware me that the Winchester brothers had arrived. Nodding my head as a sign of hello I followed Ms. Stiner to her door. With shaky hands she attempted to unlock her door, carefully taking the keys from her hand I unlocked the door and pushed the it open for her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem Ms. Stiner. Take care of yourself. And if there are any problems then you know what number to call me, or just call Bill and he'll reach me."

"How can I thank you? All of you?" I turned my head over to look at the two boys leaning against their car with their hands in their pockets.

Looking back I answered with a simple, "Just continue your life, stop blaming yourself, and be happy."

Giving her a final smile I turned around and hurried down the stoned stops, stopping in front of the boys. "Next stop my place, you both look like hell." I commented.

"Well, we aren't the only one." Sam said. I smiled before heading over to my car.

**Author's Note: **Another chapter done! We are getting close to following the episodes. Thanks for reading and review! Tell me if you liked it, or your thoughts on the story altogether. Until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Chapter fourteen is on the go! Now that the case is over Annabelle can finally sit down and have a chat with each other! I wonder how that's gonna go. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters, I only own Annabelle.

Chapter Fourteen: The Whole Truth and Nothing but the Truth

Opening the door to my apartment building I waved them inside first. "Aren't you worried about people seeing us?" Sam asked.

"That's why we are going to be taking the stairs all the way to the fifth floor." Dean groaned and I slapped his shoulder, "Don't be lazy! Now let's get going." Hurrying through the main lobby I pushed open the door leading to the stairs.

Pushing through the doors of the stairwell we arrived to my hallway. The muscles in my body were screaming with ache from such travel after being thrown around like some rag doll. But of course like a big girl I ignored it and continued, keeping my eyes peeled for any of my neighbors.

Arriving at my door the boys leaned against the wall and waited patiently for me to unlock the door. When I finally got the door opened I motioned them inside first and followed after them. Flicking the lights on I walked passed them and threw myself onto my black sofa. Sighing loudly I rested my head against it and closed my eyes feeling relief filling me. It was then that I noticed that the room was quiet which caused me to open my eyes again. Sam and Dean were just standing in the middle of the room as if waiting, I turned my head over, "You know you can sit down if you want."

Robotically they made their way onto the two armchairs and continued to stare at me, it was sort of making me uncomfortable. Pushing myself up from the sofa I sighed loudly again, "Do you guys want anything? A beer?"

"Sure. Thanks." Sam said. Opening up the fridge I pulled out three beers, opened them , and handed them to Sam and Dean. Looking over at their faces I was able to see the dried blood on them and remembered that they were injured. Heading out of the room I grabbed the first aid kit from my bedroom and sat down on the coffee table that was sitting across from Sam.

Opening the kit I pulled out some alcohol, cotton balls, bandages, and other needed materials. Dabbing a cotton ball onto some alcohol I started to clean the blood that was on Sam's cut.

"Well, you've grown up Sam." I commented.

"So have you." He pointed out.

"Not more than you. So, Stanford, huh?" Sam turned his head and looked away as if to hide something.

"So how long has it been?" Dean broke in. From that I knew that something was wrong, if Sam wasn't going to tell me it looked like I was going to have to get through to Dean instead.

"Eight years, and I noticed that you've inherited the Impala, lucky."

"Yup, she's mine now. And I love her."

Looking back at Sam I finished patching him up and moved over to where Dean was sitting to work on his forehead. Examining his cut I was able to see that it wasn't serious either and would heal in a matter of days.

"Sam tells me that you went to the university here." Dean said. I nodded.

"Studied nursing. Hence why I'm so good at patching up cuts, really comes in handy if you ask me." Dean nodded and didn't say another word for a few minutes until I had finished.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Sam asked.

"Of course, it's just to the left of the bedroom." I answered.

"Thanks." He said before getting up and making his way out of the room.

Once I was sure that he had left I too got up and began to dispose of the bloody cotton balls in the kitchen. "Dean." I called. He turned his attention to me and waited for me to continue. "I know about the Stanford fire. What really happened, Sam's upset."

Dean clenched his jaw and got up from the armchair and walked over to the kitchen stopping right across from me at the small island.

"The fire at Stanford...was the demon. Not just any demon. _The_ demon."

My eyes widened at this piece of information, "_The _demon...you mean the one..."

He nodded, "The same one. And the fire...was his girlfriend. He..uh..found her pinned to the ceiling and...catch fire."

I could feel my entire face lose color as I blinked multiple times lowering my gaze to my hands. "And he saw her?" I asked not wanting to believe this.

"I had to pull him out of there. Now there's only one goal that he has-."

"To hunt down and kill the thing." I finished for him. I walked passed Dean and ran my fingers through my hair. "That's why he came..." I thought aloud.

"Who came?" Sam's voice asked ringing through the room.

I sighed and faced the Winchester brothers. "Your father."

"So he was here." Dean said.

I nodded slowly, "He wanted me to give you something." I explained heading into my bedroom to pry the floorboard, grab the journal, and returned to the boys.

"Is that?" Dean began.

"Dad's journal." Sam finished. "Why would he leave it here? Why isn't it with him?"

"He told me that when you both got here to give it to you." I said.

"I don't understand." Sam said. "Where is he?"

"He left. john just gave this to me instructing me to give this to you and then he just left."

"Do you know where he is? Where he's headed next?" Sam demanded.

"No. All I know is that he was catching a lead on the demon that killed your mother, and that's all. John didn't tell me, he probably knew that I would tell you guys where he was going."

"But there's gotta be something. Are you sure he didn't say anything. Anything at all."

"Sam, relax. She doesn't know." Dean insisted.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I wish I knew more, but I don't." Sam crossed the room to sit on the sofa covering his face with his hands. "I'm really sorry." I repeated.

"...I know. It isn't your fault." Sam said softly lowering his hands.

I picked up the journal and handed it over to Dean. He didn't say anything but just stared at it and looked over at his younger brother. Deciding that the brothers needed to chat I grabbed the first aid kit from the coffee table and walked into my bedroom.

Walking over to my full length mirror I pulled back my shirt and was able to find the giant purplish bruise that was beginning to emerge. It of course hurt and would either disappear tomorrow or the day after. I was after all, a fast healer.

There was a knock on my door and I walked over to find Sam giving me the cue that I could return. Finding Dean standing up in the living room he pointed at me using the journal.

"Why would he give you his journal, and lead us all the way to you?"

"It's pretty obvious if you ask me." I said.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"That your dad wants me to come with you. I mean giving this journal to the both of you meant that he had very big plans for you, and that includes me too."

"No. That's out of the question." Dean said.

"It's not a question, Dean. It's an order. An order from your father, and we both know that you always take your father's orders." That caused him to shut his mouth. "Look, can we continue this tomorrow over breakfast? At the Windmill Diner around eight thirty?"

Sam slowly nodded, "Yeah, we can do that."

"Thank you. I believe I've had enough excitement for today." Sam and Dean were a few feet from the door when I stopped them. "Where are you guys staying at?"

"The Rising Sun." Sam answered.

Walking back to the kitchen I opened one of the cabinets under the sink and pulled out a room key.

"Here, this is a room at the Rosen Crown. This place is ten times better than that horrible motel. I know the guy, tell him Taylor sent you." Sam and Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they took the key.

Giving me a last nod they headed out the door, finally giving me the opportunity to get as much rest as I could.

**Author's Note: **The first communication between the three friends is over! Sorry if it's a little short. But I guarantee that there's more to come! The story doesn't end here, no way. I have a long way to go! Until next time! Review and tell me what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Well...hello again. Long time no post *cough* three or four months *cough cough* There is no excuse. But posting up this chapter is me letting you readers know that I'm still gonna post up new chapters. Lately I've been in the zone with this, really. Don't think I haven't written anything in all this time because I have. Stick around with me and I will make sure something like this will not happen again. So onwards! And enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Supernatural, or its characters. I only own Annabelle.

Chapter Fifteen:

Opening my eyes the next morning I was beginning to feel the full force of not getting a full night's sleep. Turning my head I caught a quick glance at the clock to see that it was seven o'clock making me groan. I had to meet Sam and Dean at the diner. I really should have said around noon so that I could catch up on some Z's. Today was going to be a long day, I just knew it. Deciding that it was time for me to get off my butt and start the day I pulled my towel and headed to the bathroom.

Getting out of the shower I decided to be lazy this morning and pulled out a gray tank top and blue skinny jeans, it was then that I looked down at my side to notice that the gigantic bruise was completely gone. Like it had never been there, just as expected. I grinded my teeth at the sight and picked up my cell and dialed Dylan's number.

"Hey Dyl." I said, "It's me. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Hmm? What is it?" He asked.

"Oh no. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah, I was already up anyway. What is it I can do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could pick up a car and drop it off." I requested.

"Sure thing. Where to?" Giving him the addresses, I explained to him to placed Ms. Stiner's car in front of her house and to just leave the keys into the mailbox for her.

"Thanks so much for doing this Dyl." I said.

"It's no problem, what time do you want the car to get there?" Dylan asked.

I thought about it about it for a moment before answering. "Um, how about no later than one."

"Sure thing. Consider it done."

"Thanks so much Dylan."

"It really is no trouble, I'll call you when the work is done."

"Cool, maybe I'll stop by later."

"Sounds great, see ya later." He said before hanging up the phone.

Grabbing my bag I was just about to head out the door when my headache kicked in again. _Drugs...I need drugs! _I groaned in my head, walking straight into the bathroom to grab some Ibuprofen, taking the pills down straight without water. These stupid headaches were getting annoying. My entire life they wouldn't go away, this stupid headache acted like it was a reminder. A reminder about what was wrong with me, what was infecting me. Just thinking about it made me want to jump out of a window. But I knew it wouldn't do anything. Erasing such dark thoughts I grabbed my phone and checked the time to see it was almost eight fifteen. Talking my leave I jammed the pill bottle into my bag to meet Sam and Dean at the Diner

Pulling into the Diner parking lot I was able to spot the Impala and decided to park next to the vehicle. Gazing at the clock on my radio I noticed that I was just on time, eight thirty on the dot. Heading inside the establishment I noticed the two boys sitting at my usual booth by the corner of the diner. Dean and Sam were sitting beside each other leaving the seat infront of them empty for me. It looked by the way there were sitting they were having a deep conversation.

Throwing my bag in the empty seat infront of them they ceased their conversation. "Morning boys." I said sliding in the booth.

"Morning Anna." Sam greeted.

"Morning." Dean mimcked. "Thanks for the motel key."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was nothing, really, you guys did save my backside last night. It was the least I could do." It was then that Emily showed up with my usual breakfast in hand. "Thanks, Em." Sam and Dean eyed my plate. "What? You guys should really try their chocolate chip pancakes. They are to die for." I told them before stabbing my pancake with my fork and taking a bite of the chocolatey goodness.

"How about you gentlemen, would you like something?" Emily asked.

Dean grinned, "I'll have what she's having."

Emily wrote it down on her pad and turned to Sam, "I'll just have a coffee, thank you." Sam said.

"Em, make that two chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream." I butted in.

"You got it." She said cheerfully putting the pencil behind her ear and taking off behind the counter.

"I'm not hungry." Sam stated slightly annoyed.

"I don't care. You need to eat, take care of yourself if we're gonna look for your father. You need it the most." I argued.

"So, I guess you know. About Stanford."

I crossed my arms above my chest and he looked away at the window. "Look, you need to eat. Gain your strength because wherever your father is, he is getting close to whatever caused that fire."

Sam sighed before nodding. Dean suddenly pulled out John's leather journal and flipped through the pages.

"I was flipping through the journal last night, wondering if he left any hint to where he was heading and I found this." Dean said flipping through the pages and showed me a page with the numbers 35-111.

"Coordinates?" I asked.

"That's what we think." He answered.

"Where do these coordinates lead to?"

"We haven't found that out yet." Sam said.

"Alright, we'll look at a map later."

Emily returned with her hands filled with the Winchester brothers's breakfast. "Here you are. And I'll just go get your coffee."

It wasn't long that the plate landed in front of Dean that he bagn to just shovel the pancakes down this throat. "These are delicious! You gotta try these Sammy!" He choked out with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked watching Dean continue to eat like a pig.

"Yeah, he still eats like an animal." Sam said before taking a few bites of his own breafast. There was a sudden smile on his face as he continued to eat.

"Didn't I tell you that these pancakes are amazing? I have them for breakfast pretty much everyday. I know it isn't healthy, but hey, with what we do. We get lots of exercise."

Continuing to eat our breakfast in silence my phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID i rolled my eyes and answered it. "You forgot to call me again." The voice on the other line stated.

"I know, I was busy. But, I'm still alive and the situation has been taken care of." I answered taking a sip of my coffee.

"I know that since Ms. Stiner just called me."

"Professor relax, I'm just eating breakfast with some old frineds." I looked up at the WInchesters as I spoke and they exchanged a glance.

"Wonderful, how about bringing them over when you are done." He insisted.

Sighing aloud, "We'll be there Professor."

"Good." He said before hanging up.

"Who's this professor guy?" Dean asked the moment I put my phone away.

"He was my mentor after your dad. He showd me the ropes and now hands over cases since he's getting too old."

"He's out?" Sam asked with shock in his voice.

"Not exactly. He only hunts once in a while." I explained. I took a few more bite of my pancakes.

"And he wants to meet us? How does he know we're in town?" Dean asked.

"Well I told him. Your dad did stop by before he looked for me."

"Then he might now where he is!" Sam answered taking out his wallet to pay for his meal. Dean and I just stared at him, "What?"

"Can't we finish eating?" Dean asked shoving more food into his mouth.

"Like I said before Sam. You need to eat." I said motioning him to sit back down.

"But-." He began again.

I gave him another look and he sighed and sat back down to finish his breakfast. "We are going to finish our breakfast then head over to the college." I addressed. Sam didn't respond and shoved a forkful of chocolate pancake into his mouth,

"I wouldn't get your hopes up though." Dean noted. I nodded in understanding. "If Dad didn't tell Anna where he was going then I doubt he would tell his professor."

"Alright." Sam mumbled to himself.

We all ate silently at that and I couldn't help but stare at the men sitting infront of me. For a second I could still see the same eighteen year old Dean and the fourteen year old Sam. Funny how time flew.

"Hello Anna? Are you ready?" Dean's voice caught my attention.

"What?"I asked shaking my head, "Oh yea, I'm finished. Sorry." Placing money on the table I stood up from. "Breakfast is on me boys. My treat." I told them making sure I paid enough for three and included Em's tip.

"My favorite words." Dean grinned.

"Thanks." Sam said.

As we walked from the booth I motioned to Emily that the cash for the food was on the table including her tip. Taking my keys out of my pocket I unlocked the door.

"We'll be behind ya." Dean said as he and Sam entered the car. Modding I put on my seatbelt and pulled out of the parking lot in the direction of the university.

**Author's Note:** Chapter fifteen is done. Thank goodness. I'm sorry again for taking so long to post up new chapters. But right now I am in the middle of spring break so I have lots of time to get this stuff typed. After working on my big research paper of course! Who's a good student? *points at self* This guy! Okay so I'll see you guys next time. Don't forget to leave comments! Tell me what you think in the comment section or PM me! Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hello again. It is great to be posting up story again, it makes me happy. Now welcome to the continuation of SPN! The sixteenth chapter! I want to say thank you to all my readers, and the ones that are still sticking by me even though I had left for a few months. Plus, I am glad to see that some are taking a liking to my oc Anna (meaning you RebornRose1992) ;). So enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural. I only own Annabelle.

Chapter Sixteen:

I lead the Winchester brothers down the hallway which was empty, for the moment. The door to the Proffessor's office was closed, without missing heartbeat I opened the door and walked inside. "Couldn't be bothered to knock I see." The Professor said not looking up from the book he was reading at his desk.

"You were already expecting us." I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh your lack of decorum never ceases to amaze me Ms. Kyle." The Professor took off his glasses and placed them neatly on top of his now closed book.

"And I shall take it as a compliment." I said with a grin.

"Of course you would. Now, shall we as you youngsters like to say 'get down to business?'"

"Sam, Dean. This is Professor Ethan Hamilton, my mentor." I introduced.

"Ah yes. The Winchesters." The Professor stood up and walked over beside me to look at them. "It is a pleasure. I have heard nothing but good things from your father. He is a great man, and a fine hunter." He shook each of their hands.

"Anna says that you've hunted with our father before." Dean stated.

The Professor nodded and motioned for us to sit down at the seats infront of his desk. Sam and Dean sat down while I leaned against Sam's seat. "I have. On a few occassions." The Professor leaned his back against his desk as he faced us. "That man has gotten me out on a few sticky situations. And I owe him."

"Anna also told us that a few weeks ago, before, he contacted her. He came to visit you." Sam said.

The Professor's eyes flickered in Sam's direction and he nodded. Walking around his desk he took a seat. "If you want to know where your father is. You are asking the wrong person."

"He didn't tell you anything? At least where he was going next?" Sam asked desperately.

"I'm sorry. John didn't tell me where he was going, but I knew that wherever he was going had something to do with the thing that took his wife." He explained.

"Is there anything you can tell us. Like why he was here to talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Well that is a private question to ask." The Professor raised his eyebrows.

"Look, Professor. We just wanna know in case he might have dropped a hint to where he was going next." Dean verified.

"Come on Professor! Just drop us a freakin' bone. We're dying here." I groaned.

"Ladies do not beg Ms. Kyle. Haven't I taught you that?" He said interlocking his hands together. "The only thing that we talked about was how Ms. Kyle was, because he was planning on having a chat with her. Obviously about you two gentlemen."

"The thing is, John left his journal with me and we found some coordinates. He wants me to go with them to wherever these coordinates lead us." I explained. Sam and Dean looked at me questionably. "What?" I asked, "I trust him. The man practically raised me after your father."

"And Lord knows I tried." The Professor commented. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Now, I would imagine that you will be leaving immediately."

"Yes." Sam answered robotically. "Tomorrow." Dean and I gave gave Sam a look.

"You think that your father is going to be there." The Professor stated.

"We can't give him a chance to leave us again." Sam said.

I crossed my arms. "Sure, why not."

Dean responded next, "I guess we're leaving tomorrow then."

"Hmm." The Professor pressed his lips together in thought.

"Hmm? That's all you're gonna say. You're not gonna argue with me? Usually when I find a case out of state you always give me more then a 'hmm'." I said.

"You are an adult Ms. Kyle. Even though you don't act like it. You are twenty-four, I would imagine you can make your own decisions." He answered.

I grinned at him, "You better see us off tomorrow, then. At the Rosen Crown."

"Of course Ms. Kyle." The Professor said. "If you would all excuse me I have a class in a few minutes." He motioned the door.

We took that as our cue and walked out of his office.

Walking outside in the direction of our cars my phone started to go off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Faith, it's me Dylan. I dropped off the car." He said flatly.

"Thanks so much Dyl I owe you."

"Yea...I was wondering if you could stop by my place. We really need to talk. It's important." I noticed that there was something in his voice. There was no jocking around or flirty Dylan, his voice was just serious and straight forward.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked pressing my phone closer to my ear.

Sam and Dean looked over in my direction. "Can you just please get here?" Dylan asked not wanting to give anything away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there." And with not even a goodbye the dialtone rung in my ear.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But something seems to have happened. Just get in the car and follow me." I instructed as I nearly ran to my car.

Ramming my key into the ignition I got out of the visitor parking lot and headed into the direction of the Tanner's automobile hospital. I don't know what I was expecting to find but I was praying it wasn't a horrible fire.

When I arrived and parked my car by the garage, I hurried to the back of my car and pulled out my handgun. Stuffing it behind me under my shirt I was able to hear the impala park behind me.

Motioning the boys we crept up the stairs slowly keeping our eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary. I knocked on the door and waited anxiously for Dylan to open it. It didn't even take two knocks for him to answer, and he didn't look happy. His face was serious and all the playfulness that was usually there was gone.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?"I asked bursting through the door my hand behind me to reach for my gun as I looked around the apartment.

"Faith! What the hell is going on?! Who are they? What are they holding?!" Dylan asked surprised.

It was then that I noticed Sam and Dean were also in the apartment but had their weapons drawn. My eyes returned to scan the place again and was able to conclude that Dylan was safe and there was nothing of the supernatural here.

"Faith! Who the hell are these guys and why are they carrying guns?!" Dylan demanded.

Sam and Dean suddenly looked unconfortable as they seemed to have realized the samething as me and they lowered their weapons.

"Hehehe. Well, ummm, this is awkward." Dean stated.

"You see, Dylan, these are the friends that I was telling you about." I answered nervously.

"You mean the ones that were stalking you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call it stalking." Dean commented.

"Dylan, this is Sam and Dean." I introduced ignoring Dean.

"Faith, I said that we needed to talk."

"I know, but when I asked you if there was an emergency you didn't answer, so I assumed that it was." I argued.

"How does wanting to talk mean there's an emergency?!"

I looked over at the Winchester brothers, because in our line of work it is completely understandable that we would jump to this conclusion. I mean, it did happen often. "Sorry. Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" I walked over to the living room and plopped myself on the couch. Dylan didn't say anything but looked over at the two guys were standing awkwardly by the wall of his apartment. "Is it private?"

"Kind of." He answered.

"Did something happen?"

"Well...yes. It was when I dropped off the car."

"Oh, then they can listen in. They were with me last night."

Dylan didn't say anything and just slightly glared at the Winchesters before answering. "Fine. When I parked the car in front of the house that you told me about, this woman comes out and told me to tell Annabelle, Dean, and Sam that she appreciated what they did for her." I nodded my head as a sign to continue pretending like this was nothing to me, while on the inside I was pretty much screaming _the jig is up_. "I told the lady that I had no idea who this Annabelle was and she described her as a very pretty girl with black hair and a blue car.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand what the problem is."

"I'm talking about the fact that she knows you by a different name. Why is that?"

"Dyl, you are overreacting. So she knows me by another name, big woop. In my line of work it's normal." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then how do I know that Faith is your real name?" He snapped.

I looked around the room before answering his question. "You don't."

"Then how can I trust you?"

"Only you can answer that. But if you ask me, you can't"

"Well, I don't know if I can. I mean, I dont know anything about you! Hell! The things that I might know might not even be true!"

I rested my hand against my cheek. "And I would like it to be kept that way. For your own safety."

"Bullshit! Come on! We've known each other for three years! Forget about my safety! I don't think that just by knowing your name will end up getting me killed."

I didn't answer. I looked over at the Winchester Brothers. They understood that getting too close to anybody could end up getting them killed or worse. Sam knew that more than anybody at the moment. The boys had straight faces, knowing that this was hard. Having to lie to everyone you met. But it had to be done in order to keep them safe.

I don't know how long I was lost in my thoughts but the room was completely silent.

I wet my lips as I sood up from the sofa and addressed Dylan, "This is hard, and I'm sorry bout you can't bet too close. And you just need to accept that." Dylan looked at the floor not responding. "I wanted to leave on a good note because tomorrow I'm leaving. And I don't know how long I'm gonna be gone." His head slowly looked up at me. "If you wanna say goodbye to me then meet us at the Rosen Crown motel. If not then I understand. We leave at noon." I turned my head and motioned the boys to the door and walked out of the apartment.

The three of us were silent as we walked down the stairs, there really wasn't much to say. Reaching the bottom step I finally broke the silence.

"How about instead of having dinner at the diner, I do the cooking."

"You don't have to." Sam began.

"What did you have in mind." Dean broke into the conversation smiling widely as he heard the mention of food.

"It'll be a surprise. A proper hello again after eight years, dinner." I said heading over to my car.

"Sure. What time do you want us at your place? Dean asked.

"How about eight."

"Cool. We'll see you there." Sam said.

Getting in my car I flashed them a small smile before starting into the car and heading into the street. Now I needed to get to the store and find out what the hell I was gonna cook for them.

**Disclaimer: **Dylan wasn't happy. But I love The Professor! *teehees* I hope you guys do too. Next time the dinner! I'm excited about it, for some odd reason. I'm glad to see that you people are still following along my story. Thank you! Now don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think, it lets me know that people are still reading. Until next time! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! It's good to see that you guys are still reading, it really means a lot. Thank you. I'm glad at the feedback that I'm getting, it's inspiring me to continue to post more chapters and continue, so onwards! Enjoy the chapter, and leave a comment.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural. I only own Annabelle. :)

Chapter Seventeen:

I was flying through my kitchen making sure that everything was set and all the food that I had prepared was going to be edible and delicious. In the end I decided to make some steak for Dean and pasta with a side of salad for Sam. I was in the middle of tasting the sauce for the pasta when there was a knock at the door. "Coming." I called taking off the apron that was around me and tossing it on the kitchen counter. Looking through the peephole I was able to see Dean and Sam looking at me. Unlocking the door I let them inside.

"Mmmm. Something smells good." Dean stated shaking his head to the side with delight.

"You can sit wherever you want. Dinner is going to be done in a couple of minutes." I motioned them inside.

"Thanks Anna." Sam said following after Dean into the living room and taking a seat.

"You guys want anything to drink? A beer? Soda?" I asked them returning to the kitchen.

"No, thanks." Sam declined.

"I'd like that beer." Dean said making comfortable on the sofa. I opened the fridge and took out the beer, uncapped, it and handed it to him. "So, Anna. What's for dinner anyway?"

"Well I made you some steak, while Sam and I are going to have some pasta with a side of salad." I answered putting the apron back on.

"You didn't have to do that." Sam said.

"Sam, I still know what you like to eat. Something soft-."

"You mean he still eats chick food." Dean interrupted.

"It is not chick food. Sam actually cares what goes into his body." I rolled my eyes.

"Meaning that it's chick food."

"Keep making fun of your brother and you won't get dessert." I wagged my finger in his direction.

"Dessert?" Dean asked eyes widening.

"Yup." I stirred the pot of sauce again and smiled. "We're having pie."

Dean's face suddenly lost all jokes and stood up from his seat. He almost ran over to the kitchen to where I was standing. "But...but, I love pie."

Turning around I pulled out plates fromt he shelves. "I know." Dean glared at me. "Tell you what. I'll let you eat as much pie as you want if you stop insulting your brother."

Dean placed both his hands on the island and leaned over so that we were eye to eye. "Never." He emphasized.

"It's apple." I sang.

Dean turned his head side to side and swore under his breath. "Fine."

"Good. You can have some pie. But after you apologize to Sam."

"I didn't know you could be so cold hearted." I didn't reply, I just grinned at him then looked over at Sam whose smile was getting wider and wider.

"Hey Sam! Come over here, I think Dean has something he'd like to tell you." Sam walked over to stand next to me so that he was facing Dean from across the island.

"I'm...sry." Dean said softly.

"Sorry?" Sam asked.

"I don't think he heard that." I grinned.

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean said a little louder.

"One more time?"

"I'm sorry! Okay?! I'm sorry Sam!"

"I think that's good enough." I said winking at Sam.

"Now I better get my damn pie!" Dean demanded.

"Don't worry, Dean. A deal's a deal." And with that said I started to place the meals on the plates and handed them out to the Winchesters.

We all sat by the island silently taking our first bite of our dinners.

"This is really good Anna. Thanks." Sam said.

"Yup. I hope you guys like it." I said before taking another bit of my pasta.

"You should cook for us whenever we're on the road. I get tired of eating fast food all the time." Dean said.

"Do I look like your personal chef? We are going to be working. Maybe on special occasions."

"Nice." He replied shoving more steak down his throat.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow? I follow you guys in my car?" I asked.

Dean shook his head. "Nope, since you are coming with us, you are going to be in the backseat."

I nearly choked on my beer, "Are you kidding me? And leave my car here?!"

"It's gonna make this trio a lot easier." Dean explained.

I crossed my arms and sighed. "Alright fine, I'll go in the impala. Now I have to find somewhere to put my car."

"Can I ask you something?" Sam asked me suddenly.

"I turned my head in his direction. "Sure."

"I was wondering, if you don't mind me asking. Why did you leave all those years ago?" I knew sooner or later one of them would be asking me this very question. But I was hoping it wouldn't have been this soon.

"I had my reasons." I answered picking up my now empty plate and placing it in the sink. Sam and Dean exchanged a look obviously not happy with my lack of answers. I closed my eyes and tird to reframe my answer. "Look, I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but it is going to take me some time to tell you." Again the Winchester brothers did not like my answer but they must have a feeling that this was as far as I was going to tell them, for the time being.

Walking over to the stove I pulled out the pie from the oven to let it out and cool on the island.

"ooooooo. I love me some pie." Dean said reaching over to take some. I then reached over and slapped his hand away. "Owww! What the hell was that for? You said that I could have some!"

"I did, but you just saw me take the thing out of the oven! You were going to burn your hand." I pointed out.

"How long is it going to take to cool this thing?" He asked.

"I'd say ten, fifteen minutes give or take." Dean groaned aloud and dropped his head on the island.

"I need to use the can." He announced before walking out of the room.

I placed my fist under my cheek and gazed over at Sam with a smile. "Ahhh Sam. I can't believe you are so big! It seems only yesterday that you were only fourteen."

"Yeah, well, things change." He said.

"You'd be surprised." I commented. After that Sam and I continued with small talk not really talking about anything in particular, until I decided to break it. "Who was she?"

Sam's eyes slowly widened as began to understand my question. "Her name was Jessica. She was my girlfriend." I nodded.

"From the look on your face you looked like you really cared about her." Sam nodded and looked down as if covering the fact that tears were beginning to form. He didn't respond and it was obvious to see that he didn't want to talk about her anymore. It seemed to be to soon to talk about.

"Is it time for pie yet?" Dean asked returning from the bathroom. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"Let me check."I moved out of my seat and made a small cut to the pie then looked at the knife. "Yup." I announced. Grabbing a plate I cut out two pieces of pie and placed them in front of the boys. Watching them take a bit I waited for their response.

"Oh my god! This pie is freakin' amazing!" Dean said.

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do since you guys helped me on that case." I smiled.

"It really was no trouble." Sam said softly.

"Dude, you have to keep making us this on the road! You just have to!" Dean ordered.

"Like I said before, maybe on special occasions."

"So for our little road trip tomorrow. Do you even know where we're heading?" I asked.

"Well..." Sam began flipping to the page with the coordinates.

"Have you guys looked up where these coordinates lead to?"

"Nope." Dean managed to answer with a mouth full of pie.

"Seriously?" Sighing loudly I exited the kitchen to head over to my bedroom.

Picking up a map of the country from a billboard that was standing over my desk I returned to the boys. Moving empty plates and beer bottles from the middle of the island to place the map between us. Leanig over the map I followed the coordinates running my finger along the page until it stopped somewhere in Oregon. "Blackwater Ridge?" I looked over at the Winchesters.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"Somwhere in Lost Creek, Oregon." I answered.

"I don't get it? Is Dad there? Why would he lead us to this Blackwater Ridge?" I shook my head.

"Well that is what we are going to find out." Dean answered with certainty. I nodded with a grin on my face.

**Author's Note: **Chapter seventeen over. Next chapter Annabelle is going to be leaving and she will finally be in the road with Sam and Dean. Things are going to get interesting. I've already got the episode typed up, I just need to edit it. So until next time! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, I really want to know what you thought about the chapter or the story in general. Bye!


End file.
